A Revenger's Tragedy
A Revenger's Tragedy is the final mission in the game if the player choses the "Deal storyline. It follows the mission Mr and Mrs Bellic and is triggered by a phone call Niko receives from Little Jacob. Walkthrough The Chase Get to Jacob in a car in Koresh Square. The car is a Cognoscenti. Get inside. Jacob points to a mysterious car nearby; they're Jimmy Pegorino's men. Make a T-Turn to begin the pursuit (go in reverse with the stick full right; wait for front end to swing around; throw into forward with stick full left; brake when the car has turned back to the opposite direction you started in). There will be an immediate tight right turn onto the Plumbers Skyway you must negotiate. The car you are driving is fast, but steers and brakes poorly. Chase after Pegorino's goons. They will mainly follow the highway, and swerve in and out of both lanes. Watch out for other cars heading the other direction. Do not waste time firing on the car -- concentrate on making it safely to the finish of the chase. After a few minutes, the chase will end in Northern Alderney on the beach near Leftwood. Be especially careful not to roll the car which is easy to do in a couple of the tight turns the chase will take. Also be careful not to send the car into flames by then or you'll fail. The target vehicle drives to an abandoned casino, Dimitri's apparent hideout. A cutscene shows Niko's car sliding to the side and stopping. Niko and Jacob get out, take out their weapons and gain cover behind the car. Niko tells Jacob to go home and stay there until Niko really needs his help. Jacob runs away as fast as he can and leave Niko to clean up Dimitri Rascalov. (There's a Flying Rat behind you as you face Rascalov's men.) The Casino Get cover behind the trunk of the car and take out the men on the casino roof. After that, run closer to the casino and use one of the crates of salt as cover. Finish off as many goons as you can. Remember that grenades and a rocket launcher will help to get the last of them. Do not linger at the car -- eventually it will catch fire and explode. If you are near the car when it blows up, you're done. Make sure there are no goons left standing, and then walk to the door at the front of the casino. Get cover on the right side of the door. Use an assault rifle to take out most of the men. If there are any goons hiding, use a Rocket Launcher or a Sniper Rifle to finish them off. Once most, if not all of them are dead, run inside and get the first aid kit on the left wall if you need it. Kill the last of the men and go to the big hole at the back left of the casino. There will be a brief cut scene, in which Dimitri will execute Pegorino. This is the final proof that Dimitri absolutely cannot be trusted; he has now betrayed every person who worked with him. Dimitri will yell something to Niko and run up some stairs (another first aid kit is placed on the broken stairway on the right; jump to obtain it). Then he leaps out of the sky door. Chase him up the stairs up to a door leading to the roof. Crouch down while still on the stairs, arm yourself with the assault rifle or SMG, and then shoot at the door to open it. The goons on the roof are too far away for you to use the shotgun; the pistol does not fire quickly enough; using explosives in a confined space is not wise. You will catch the goons on the roof off guard and take them out before they can raise their guns. Some will even run into the open door and may hit you a couple of times at close range. Keep shooting until all of these men are dead. Do NOT charge through the door; you will be immediately under fire from as many as five men at short range. Don't shoot at Dimitri - he has infinite health at this point so you're wasting bullets. Focus only on killing the goons - some of them have a nice, bloody death. Climb onto the roof and finish off any survivors. Once they are dead, a cutscene shows Niko jumping onto the skids Rascalov's helicopter as it departs. Over the water, an unknown worker of Dimitri's stomps on Niko's hands. He falls into the water next to a speedboat. Boat Chase Board the boat quickly and move away from the casino as fast as possible. You will hear, but not see, a rocket fired from Dimitri's helicopter at your boat. If you do not smoothly board the boat and begin moving, you will die. Take control of the boat and carefully chase Rascalov's helicopter down the West River until you see Jacob's Annihilator fly into the scene. Chase Jacob's helicopter and get under it to climb on. Helicopter Chase Work your way onto the helicopter and take the steering. Fly after Rascalov's helicopter but don't use the mounted miniguns like the game prompts. This is just wasting time since Rascalov's helicopter has infinite health and it's also a bad idea because you'll risk geting hit by the rocket launcher's missile. Just as in the road chase in Alderney, focus on completing the air pursuit safely. You can do this by immidiatly gaining as much alltitude as possible. If you hit even 1 of Algonquin's tall buildings then you will almost definetly fail. The Landing One of Rascalov's men shoots after you with an Rocket Launcher and Jacob shoots after them with a carbine. After some time Jacob damages the helicopter, but they also hit you with a missile that can't be dodged. Both choppers crash-land on Happiness Island with Niko, Jacob, Dimitri, and Rascalov's goons narrowly surviving. Kill Dimitri Chase Dimitri Rascalov around the island and kill his goons. He will stop at the back of the Statue of Happiness where you have a clear shot to kill him. He has Body Armor so take your AK or Carbine Rifle and finish off Rascalov. Dimitri slowly dies at the side of the Statue while muttering a few things about Niko's disloyalty before his death. Jacob notifies Niko of his death and tells Niko to "stay safe" while he is on his way home. Reward This completes the "deal" variant of the main story of GTA IV. The credits roll and end with Niko saying "So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for". If you're playing the PS3 version, you get a Trophy, You Won. If you're playing the Xbox 360 or PC you get an Achievement, 60GS You Won. Also if you have beaten the game under 30 hours, you will get the Liberty City Minute achivement. Tips and Tricks * Right after Niko falls from the helicopter, swim under the dock first, as the rocket Dimitri's henchmen fires may kill you, usually with one shot. Once the rocket has been fired, proceed to the boat and continue with the mission. *If you are finding it difficult to reach Jacob's chopper during the boat chase then follow these instructions. Get in the boat as quickly as you can (perhaps even ignoring the first tip completely) and once you do go full throttle all the way. If you slow down for even a second you may fail the mission. Also, avoid making sharp turns as this slows down your speed. *Contrary to popular belief DO NOT move the joystick forward it does not increase your speed. Once Jacob appears, align your boat exactly to the marker to ensure the cutscene triggers. *Dimitri runs toward the Statue of Happiness. Do not follow him straight; the combined forces of Dimitri's henchmen and the police won't get you far. Instead, go around the island. *Shooting in the island will trigger a 3-star wanted level (most likely if you kill a police officer). Be cautious. Gallery Image:Chase-deal.JPG|Niko while trying to grab onto Dimitri's helicopter platform. Gta-iv-the-lost-and-the-damned.jpg|Ending to GTA IV (Dimitri's Death) Category:Missions in GTA IV